To Mend a Broken Heart
by BeastBoy10000
Summary: Part 1 of "Loss." Ron loses Kim, but someone else is there for him. And not everyone will approve. Even though it's Tragedy/Romance, it's pretty fluffy. Finally fixed. Pairing disclosed. Reader will figure it out. R & R please... I love feedback. Originated from a plot bunny.


Ron was sitting down at his certain class. (Why do you need to know?) He always remembered Kim sitting next to him, but now she was dead. She was dead since right after the Senior Prom, and Ron had uncontrollable fits of sad anger. _Why… Did… I… Let… Her… Die? _Ron kept thinking to himself. Ron failed to save her when it was most crucial, but he couldn't help it.

Flashback

Drakken was at his base and Ron sat crying. Kim was accidentally soaked in acid and vaporized. Ron saw nothing but red. Drakken told him, "Sorry, what's his name…" He just screamed, "Why?" Ron was devastated. "None of us intended it… A device went haywire and it spilled a vat of acid onto Kim, eating her flesh. Her last cry was, 'I will always love you, Ron…' Then she died…" Ron had a hopeless smile on his face, knowing Kim truly loved him. But he was still dejected. Shego came in, unusually emotional. "I always fought Kimmie… Not anymore… Well, let's…" She sobbed on Drakken and Drakken hugged her. Ron sobbed his eyes out and left the base in a hurry.

Normal Time

Ron cried in his seat, making Mr. Barkin a little frustrated. The students looked at him with a surprising tough of sympathy. They understood the incident. "Ron Stoppable, stop your crying this instant." Ron's face straightened and he started doing his homework again. He finished his homework on time and got a C+. "Not bad, Stoppable." "Thanks, Mr. Barkin…" He was sad. "Kim Possible has left us in glory." Mr. Barkin was sad too. "That's true, sir." His eyes were glazed in tears.

Ron never thought of going up to the cheerleader squad for a while, because he thought he would be poorly received. He finally mustered the courage to walk up to them. He walked over to the cheerleader squad and wistfully sighed, remembering Kim with them all the time, captaining the squad. _I sure hope Bonnie doesn't lead it this time… _All the cheerleaders, even Bonnie, were a little sad. "Hey Bonnie…" Ron said, sweetly. "Hey Ron…" She replied in an unusual tone. _Bonnie? _"What happened, Bonnie?" "Losing Kim was terrible…" There was no sarcasm in her voice. "It sure was…" He almost fell apart right in front of her. Ron asked, "Why were you so mean to me and her?" "It was fun to see her mad… Now I can't see mad like that…" She said, remembering the times of her snood. "Why did you like to make her mad?" "It was fun… Ron, my date is picking me up…" "Talk to you later, Bonnie…" Bonnie waved, which surprised him even more.

Ron than walked over to Marcella and asked, "How's it like for you?" "Sad… It's something that I can hardly bear…" "I know… I couldn't think of it being worse…" "My date is picking me up…"

He sidestepped over to Tara and said, "Well Tara… It hurts…" "It's heartbreak!" "It makes me feel empty…" "It does for me too… Jason is picking me up…" "See ya next time!" Tara waved too.

He went over to the redhead Liz and asked, "What's your feeling on it…" "The loss of a great captain… It wrenches my heart…" "It took me from feeling like the luckiest man to the worst loser ever…" "My hockey date is picking me up…" "See ya too…"

He stepped up to Hope and asked, "What about you Hope?" "I'll greatly miss her…" "I couldn't miss her enough…" "Hey Ron… My date is picking me up…" "See ya…" Ron waved.

He came to Crystal and asked, "Crystal… Does it still hurt?" "It still is a pain…" "It's a scar to me…" "Tim is picking me up for my dance…" Ron waved as she left.

Things were about to change as Ron approached Jessica, "Hey Jessica… How's it for you?" "I c-a-n hard-l-y… t-a-k-e…" She sobbed. "What's wrong…? I can see it… Something isn't badical…" "Steve broke up with me…" "Steve Foley…" "He cheated on me for some other chick… I saw him walk over to another girl and flirt with her… I was distraught." She eyed him, seeing the kind eyes of Ron meet hers. "That is mondo bad." "Yea it is…" "I mean… How's it about KP?" "She was my role model… Happy, patient, respectful… I'll never forget those days." "Dear KP…" He muttered to himself as he looked down. "Oh dear…" His eyes started to water as he plopped his hands up and down, slightly confusing Jessica. "Ron…" "What?" Ron muttered through sobbing eyes. "I can't say how sorry I am for you…" "I know… It's like I have heaven one day and hell the next…" He walked off, down the hall. He ended up sitting down on the floor, facing in the direction that he headed towards. He heard footsteps behind him but never bothered to turn around. He never bothered to look at Jessica who came and sat down next to him, to his right. She saw his downcast face and asked, "She really did mean something to you… Didn't she…?" "She meant my world… She was my world… She was everything… Everything I lived for… I would never leave her… But everything left without a trace… Except for the heartbreak…" Unknown to Ron, Jessica's eyes became ever more intent… She felt his pain first-hand. She patted his shoulder, grabbing his attention. "What…? It's not like I…" Ron said before she whispered, "Shh…" She wrapped her arm around his shoulder, sympathizing with him. "Well… I could use some healing potion…" Jessica felt her heart flutter, realizing that Ron was opening up. She never considered Ron until Steve, a proud chubby teen, showed his sheer pride by letting go of her hand and flirted with another girl. His messages started to hint at a cheating incident. But Ron was a selfless man. He always put others before him no matter what the situation was. Ron sat, still somewhat sad until Jessica replied, "So could I…" Ron looked into Jessica's eyes and her pupils were large… (She didn't have pupils in the show, but this is taking a realistic stance.) Ron and Jessica arose and he instantly hugged her and said, "Thank you dearly." "No big, Ron…" _Is she the viable replacement? She just said 'no big…' That was Kim's catchphrase! _Ron then put his arm around her and she said, "I got it from Kim you know… Guess I could use it…" "It's perfect… You did it perfectly…" "Thanks…" Her eyes gleamed brightly in the semi-dim light of the school hallway. She stepped in front of him with a pleading look on her face. They were so tantalizingly close, but she wasn't out of reach this time. Sensei whispered to his spirit, 'Jessica is now your destiny. Kim is well-tended in my hands.' Jessica put her arms over his shoulders and put her face really close to his. She was enamored by his chocolate brown eyes. She put her hands together and made a U around his neck, pulling him in closer. Ron put his arms around her lithe waist. She kissed him deeply, showing him that a heart can be healed. After they parted for air, Ron said humorously, "Bonnie is so going to explode…" "Yeah, I know right! Uh oh…!" Ron chuckled and said, "I'll defend you… I'm scary when I want to be…" "Oh, okay!" She giggled and ticked Ron inside of his shirt. "UNCLE!" "You surrender…!" She laughed. She looked into Ron's eyes intently, which were at the exact same level of hers. (She's a little taller than Kim.) She hugged him tightly and just said, "I'll never forget this… Ever…"

_(Ron) My heart was crushed, but pieced together perfectly again. How could it be? Kim is gone… How could it BE?! Jessica… Man she's pretty… Man she's nice… But oh man did I not realize how romantic she was… She TICKLED me!_

His playful eyes made Jessica smile brighter than ever before.

_(Jessica) I've come to the conclusion that Mr. Foley was a jerk. He was somewhat nice, but was the general 'bad boy' type. I used to like the thrill of being with him on his ATV and motorcycle. But the time that he just left me to flirt with another chick!? Gosh… I felt so betrayed. I felt like my heart was ripping right out of my chest. Then I tripped across a weeping Ron, suffering from the genuinely tragic loss of Kim Possible, my and the squad's captain. I almost felt like he was a rebound, but he had something that Steve Foley dearly was missing. He had a real heart. He was that type of 'nice guy' across the street, but he had such a red, sweet heart, that it made me fall for him that night in the school hall. I know we overstayed our welcome at Middleton High that evening, but the sparks turned into electrical bolts. Thanks Ron for everything. I love you._

Her eyes spoke words into Ron's mind that were unmistakable.

_(Ron) Thanks for the 'random' talk… And I'm guaranteed to be with you for awhile now…_

She simply said, "I love you…" She said it really quietly, but Ron could still hear her. Ron whispered into her ear, "I love you too…" They sweetly kissed. Ron had his arms around her, holding her tightly. They were bound to have tough times, but they would succeed throughout it all. Jessica's mom arrived during the kiss and whispered to her husband, "She with the Ronster?" "Looks like it…" He whispered back. "Hey Jessica…" She was startled and had dreamy eyes. The parents just giggled. "Mrs. Stoppable has planned a dinner at her house with us…" Her mom said. "RON! See ya tonight for dinner!" Ron was god smacked. _Ooh…!_

Ron walked to his home and awaited Jessica. He put on a tuxedo to look really handsome. Meanwhile, there was 20 minutes until she had to go to Ron's house for dinner. She couldn't wait much longer. "Hmm… I've never seen little Jessica so content… She's just laying on the couch looking up at the ceiling… With a smile…" Jessica did lay there looking dreamily at the ceiling, visualizing Ron seeing her with his goofy, loving eyes. _Isn't Ron the greatest? _She already had her beautiful dress on, sure to flatter Ron.

20 MINUTES LATER

Jessica arrived at Ron's house. Ron was nowhere to be found… "Ron?" "BANG!" He playfully scared her and said, "Mondo awesome scaring I have…" "Y-e-a-h…" She wrapped her arms around his and kissed him. "Know what?" "What, Ron?" She said with curious eyes. "I'm cooking dinner." "Really?" "I'm a 5-star chef… With a dose of the essential Ron!" "Oh Ron… You're so goofy…" "Thank you, Miss Beautiful." Jessica blushed brightly and hugged him tightly with a silly grin on her face.

30 MINUTES AFTER THAT

The dinner was prepared. It was Ron's awesome lasagna, which was rave-received by all the people who ate it. Jessica actually never tried it. "First, to milady…" "Thanks…" She said sweetly. She ate all of it in a hurry, delighting in the unmistakable Ron-ness in the flavor. "What did you put in here?! It's SO good…" "Your favorite spice…" "Taco spice?" "Precisely, Jessica." He laughed at his gentleman speak.

20 MINUTES AFTER THAT

"Here's a surprise dessert, fellows." Ron said with a mock deep voice. Jessica yelled, "SEVEN LAYERS OF HEAVEN!" "Exactly… I've got a heart cake of it for you… First serving, please." Jessica rose out of her seat and went to grab the whipped cream. She put some on her slice of chocolate cake and did something crazy. She grabbed his attention. "What, Jessica?" "Here…" She whipped him a beard of cream. She did a French moustache as well. The Stoppables and Jessica's family laughed. Ron just chuckled. She put his head on hers and she licked his beard off. "Mmm…" She said contently. She then licked off his French moustache. "Mmm…" She said again.

10:00 PM THAT NIGHT (40 minutes later)

Ron was preparing to go to bed on the couch and he stretched out. Jessica wanted a sleepover with him and her parents allowed it for the night. Meanwhile, Bonnie was enraged because 'Jessica wanted to hang with that buffoonish loser Ron…' Ron had a L shaped couch that was like a straightedge without the diagonal on it. "Hmm… This is going to be a good night's sleep." And it was really, since Jessica crept from his room down to the couch and slept with their heads at right angles. Ron noticed her and said, "Goodnight Jessica…"

THE END!

Read and review please. This is a new concept that was quite the plot bunny. Don't flame me.

Sincerely, YonoTheDestroyer. Goodnight fellow FanFiction authors and readers.


End file.
